


Life After Death, or: Obi-Wan has to learn how to take care of an infant

by peskylilcritter



Series: Journey to Tattooine AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is taking Luke to Tattooine and has to learn how to care for a newborn on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life After Death, or: Obi-Wan has to learn how to take care of an infant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yolande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolande/gifts).



Luke is not sleeping, but at least he’s also not screaming.

Obi-Wan reaches the end of the corridor, turns and keeps walking. He wants badly to lie down, or sit. He wants to stop moving, needs to sleep. Can’t because Luke is awake and and if Obi-Wan stops walking Luke will start screaming.

He can’t quite remember when he last slept for more than an hour. It‘s entirely possible that it was before Utapau. Which means…

He doesn’t know how many days have passed since.

Luke heaves a sigh against his shoulder, and when Obi-Wan looks his eyes are closed. A few steps later Luke’s entire body is relaxed. Obi-Wan stops. Waits.

Luke doesn’t wake up.

Time to find a bed or a chair or a free bit of floor. Anything will do, really, as long as he gets off his feet.

***

Luke is asleep.

Obi-Wan wishes he could thank Maik again, for teaching him how to fashion a baby sling out of a single long strip of cloth. He’d never noticed how many things he used his hands for until they were almost constantly occupied with a baby. Having them free again is a blessing.

Also, Luke sleeps a lot better in the sling, pressed tightly against Obi-Wan’s chest.

His life has been a lot calmer since he learned how to use a baby sling. He’s even sleeping again.

***

Someone bumps into him and Luke starts screaming like he’s being tortured.

Obi-Wan scowls and starts patting Luke’s back, bounces a little and murmurs soothing nonsense. Some of the other passengers glare at him but a few look terribly sympathetic.

Luke doesn’t calm down but they’re in the middle of the landing procedures and Obi-Wan can’t get up to walk around or make a bottle.

By the time Obi-Wan can finally take care of Luke, the baby is hysterical. Bright red in the face, panicked screaming, and when Obi-Wan offers him a bottle he doesn’t even react.

At that point Obi-Wan is pretty close to joining him in his panic.

And then he realizes its not just because Luke keeps screaming. Luke is projecting his distress, and Obi-Wan is picking it up through the Force.

Maybe he can make it work the other way round?

It takes some work to gather himself enough to project calm but Luke stops screaming almost immediately. He latches on to the bottle when Obi-Wan offers it again and Obi-Wan sags back against the wall.

He wonders suddenly if this would be considered inapropriate use of the Force and wants to laugh and cry at the same time.

***

He paid extra to get a cabin to himself this time. He still has to go to the cafeteria to get food but Luke is a lot calmer when they’re not constantly surrounded by dozens of people.

So is Obi-Wan but he has totally different reasons. Paranoia, justified or nor, is exhausting.

The second night on the ship he sleeps for more than two consecutive hours for the first time since-

And really, he should have expected the nightmares.

It’s probably Luke’s screaming that wakes him. He can’t be sure because the panic and the pain follow him into waking.

Still. Luke’s screaming. He’s got to take care of that before he does anything else.

By the time Luke is asleep again, Obi-Wan is so bone-tired and emotionally exhausted that he falls asleep sitting up with Luke curled up on his chest.

***

There’s not a single passenger transport leaving this planet that’s not going in the complete opposite direction as Obi-Wan for at least two weeks.

He’s fucking stuck.

Luke shifts in his sleep and Obi-Wan sighs deeply. He‘ll have to rent a room somewhere.

Maybe he’ll actually get to relax a bit now they’re not constantly travelling.

***

The universe hates him.

That’s a ridiculous thought and he’s a bit irritated with himself for thinking it, but it does seem that every time he gets a break disaster strikes.

Two days before his next transport was due to leave, he started hearing rumours of Imperial troops landing. The rumours turned out to be true and the troops are now in total control of the [shipyards? im thinking space airport] which means there’s no way Obi-Wan’s going to get anywhere near his transport without being spotted. There’s no way he can risk that, especially not with Luke.

He dithers for a few days, before he can admit to himself that he needs to leave the city.

He’s just lucky he doesn’t run into any Imperial patrols on the way.

(”Lucky.” Ha. There’s no such thing as luck, he thinks, somewhat bitterly.)

***

It takes him two months to find a way to get off planet.

He complains to Luke and gets a smile for his trouble. It doesn’t make anything better, except the way Obi-Wan feels.

**Author's Note:**

> so. a conversation on tumblr got me thinking and spending nights taking care of an actual newborn (i have another niece!) got me writing.
> 
> originally posted on tumblr, where updates will also happen first.
> 
> (first ever star wars fanfic. force, im so flippin nervous.)


End file.
